


Would you not miss me?

by LadySirene



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, John Wick Fanart, M/M, Santino being a little shit, Sketch art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirene/pseuds/LadySirene
Summary: "I should just kill you"Threat and seduction, I guess. A little John/Santino fanart





	Would you not miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Still had the urge to draw some Santino and John, so here's the result of that. Wish I had a scanner but I cleaned it up as good as I could in photoshop :P

A tense seduction

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
